


Horny Mess (LMFAO DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY)

by mxffinman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Fingering, Boredom, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex Toys, Shitty writting, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, what more must i add? its just mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxffinman/pseuds/mxffinman
Summary: Caught in the act by none other than his best friend Naruto, he's got explaining to do. But Naruto seems to be handling the situation differently from how he expected.Smut shot mf :)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Horny Mess (LMFAO DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY)

**Author's Note:**

> (DEC. 24 3:34am) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE MOTHERFUCKERS! 2020 was absolute TRASH. It's 3 in the morning, and I've decided to be the graceful human I am, and write some gay porn! love that, yes yes. 
> 
> (DEC. 24 3:16pm) I had to stop mid-way I heard my dad getting ready for work and I knew that was bad news so I just dipped. Also woke up to my mom telling me one of my old friends (I haven't talked to in months) was at the door and I had to get some decent clothes on in negative 2 fucking seconds. It's all good now, I'm gonna paint some sad shit onto glass and continue the one shot. *twink vibes*
> 
> (DEC. 25) MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS ITS 4:22 IN THE FUCKING MORNING GOTTA LOVE IT

Naruto had just left Sasuke's room. They had hung out all day, relaxing in the comfort of Sasuke's room. Studying and shit like that. Over the time spent in such close proximity, it created quite the sexual frustration for Sasuke. He was all too happy to escort his best friend out the door to go relieve himself. He was in desperate need of something. _Anything._ Of course, there's one thing his mind fogs over in this daze of horniness. Naruto. The dreams he's had of this man is shameful, yet so intriguing. When he feels like this, the sensation of sex toys does the job well enough. He'd take Naruto over the plastic any day, but he'd have to settle. 

With routine hands, Sasuke rests his head down on his pillow below him. Pushing his ass farther into the air he'd start with one finger. _Feels good._ Starting to move that finger in and out squelching sounds filled the room from the lubed finger teasing his asshole. It's scratching that spot in his brain so nicely. It'll only get better from the fingers. Adding a second finger, the mewls and moans weren't able to be kept inside. It felt better when he moaned to the feeling, a little more erotic in his eyes. Ass up, head down, fingering himself with a lubed dildo right beside him, just to top it off he was moaning into his pillows. This is _exactly_ what he was needing.

"Sasuke I-" The blonde stopped in the door frame, taking a good look at what's happening. His best friend is fingering himself open right in front of his eyes. 'He must not have heard me...'. Sasuke in fact didn't hear the blonde. So lost in his own mind, eyes closed, moaning, practically a huge mess. _A horny mess._

The blonde made his way over to the bed, sporting a blush lingering across his face. 

"Sasuke," He started, sending the raven into absolute shock. He curled into a ball trying to cover himself a little, salvaging the last bits and pieces of his pride. "You seem to be enjoying yourself," He smirked, Sasuke didn't have to see him, you could _hear_ the smirk. That damn bastard.

"What are you doing here?!?" Sasuke frantically asked. How the hell is he supposed to explain the moaning and the fingering?? 

"You see," Naruto decided to get more comfortable, sitting down next to Sasuke on the bed, "I came back for my history textbook. But this, I like this much more," 

"What-"

"I didn't tell you to stop, Sasuke," He motioned towards Sasuke's hand, "Keep going," 

Not sure whether to be excited or mortified, he did as instructed. Usually, he'd give a scowl or a glare, but this was the happy accident he dreamed of. The embarrassing mishaps that lives in the back of your head. 

Starting back up again, he positioned himself just like before, hands and knees. Somehow the routine hands and the compromisable position feel so new. With the pair of eyes, he knows are watching, it's got a different feel. No complaints, the extra pair of eyes is really making this much more, _his taste._

"Well? Let's get the show moving."

He poked the two fingers back inside, the stray gasps and moans once let free are being held with a bit of a lip. Catching up to his previous pace pre-interruption it was nearly impossible to keep the noise back. The same damn person he fantasized about in his wet dreams is sitting here _watching._ A dream come fucking true. It's getting more comfortable, the stiff awkwardness losing its effect on Sasuke's pleasure doesn't go unnoticed by the other boy. 

A sudden gasp comes from Sasuke as Naruto adds one of his own fingers. Knowing Naruto's finger is up his ass, there's no way to keep the noises under control. Naruto smirks at the burst in moans, adding another finger to the mix. Sasuke's hand stops moving to feel Naruto more. Taking the initiative, he moves behind Sasuke getting the full view. Sasuke's hole pink and wet from the lubes with _his_ fingers prodding inside. 

"Feels good?" Naruto asks with confidence. It can be taken two ways, as a snarky ego boost, or a genuine question. He meant it both ways. 

"Mhhm," Sasuke muffles out, face down hugging his pillow. I add another finger just to be greeted with a choked trembled moan from below. He defenitly was enjoying this. Not saying Naruto wasn't either, he was having a joy ride with this. 

"I didn't know you liked plastic dicks up here Sasuke," Naruto said scissoring his fingers to emphasise the 'here' part. His voice was practically dripping lust, no complaints from Sasuke. "Do you like it? Having a cock in you?" Sasuke almost whined at him saying that. It's so sexy to him it's unreal. 

"Yes, i-it feels full," He managed to get out. Naruto, though still having a field day playing fingers with Sasuke, he was ready to play with the dildo next to them. It was already lubed, waiting for picking. Naruto oh so generously picked it up, removing his fingers. Before Sasuke had the chance to comment the toy was already making it's way into him. 

He moved painfully slow, mesmerized by the hole eating up the dildo, inch by inch.

"Could you move a little faster?" Sasuke complained, the whiniest cleared up, the edge was back in his voice. Back to normal. 

"Getting ansie?"

"I do this all the time, would you just-" 

Naruto pushed it in all the way, much faster than Sasuke usually does. Unprepared for the pace, he lets out a loud moan.

"All the time huh? Since when?" Naruto asked, moving the toy in and out looking for Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke was in bliss, drooling and hot. As the pace picked up he was back to moaning, clutching his pillow for dear life. Touching himself the same way Naruto is doing never had the same effect. He's been thrown off his game by having the man he's fantazised about shoving the plastic dick instead of his own hands. 

"Since when?" Naruto asked again, pushing a little harder and faster.  
  


"A couple months," He moaned out. He was close, really close, "Keep going, I-I'm almost-" Naruto picked up the pace, violently shoving it down his ass. It was overload, he never went that hard. He came on his sheets, gasping for air. Naruto laid down beside him.

"Well this was a fun discover," He said looking at Sasuke, "Never thought you were the type to fuck himself with plastic cocks."

MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS 

-mxxfinman - December 25 (4:35am) 2020 


End file.
